


We Die Together

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Les Mis shit [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoliras want Valjean to kill Inspector Javert in front of them all, to prove he's as good as a person as he said he was</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Die Together

All of the army men had been shoot from the roofs, only a couple people had been hurt, the women still hiding in the building. Still on the dye, looking around the roof for more people, they slightly settled down from the surprised attack. Enjoliras looked at the dark haired man who had warned them of the attack.

"You are a man to be trusted. What is it you wanted to come here? I know you didn't know of the attack."

Valjean looked into the Inn to look at Javert with the noose around his neck, blood around his head. Enjoliras saw in Valjean's eyes, love for the bloodied man in the building and Enjoliras knew he wanted something with him, some way to get him out of the predicament he was in now.

"I just want a chance at the Inspector. I have a something to clear up with him."

Grantaire was closing in to do as he wanted but Enjoliras stopped him. he stared at the man. He saw Marius with a questioning look on his face, trying to bring a memory that he could not reach.

"If you want a chance at the spy than you must kill him in front of us all. you say you are a good man than you would have no problem doing this one small task."

He placed the gun in the man's hand with an expecting look on his face. He could see the worry he had over the spy and the hesitation for killing him. Valjean had not gripped the gun and everyone around was getting suspicious of how he was hesitating to killing the inspector. Gavroche looked at the man he had sent the letter to for Marius, hoping he would do as Enjoliras had said. He knew that Enjoliras was not one to joke around when it came to this. 

Enjoliras could see every one start to get suspicious from his hesitation to take the gun and kill the man. Combeferre and Courfeyac ran forwardd and gripped him under his arms. Valjean was calm feeling the gun at his forehead.

"I can see the love you have for the spy. You were hoping to get us distracted and release him. Put him right next to his lover, just so they can say their final goodbyes to one another."

In a matter of time he was on his knees next to Valjean, with a noose lightly around his neck and no bruises unlike Javert since Valjean did not struggle like him. Javert's eyes glided over to him, Valjean looking over to the boys at the barricade as they quietly conversed about what to do with the two older men.

"Why are you here?"

"I had come here to rescue you and protect the boy who has my Cosette's heart. I was simply-"

"You should have taken the gun and shot me."

Javert cut him off mid sentence.

"It would have been easier on the both of us."

Javert looked down to the wooden floor boards. he had wanted a fast easy death when this moment came. h knew it would be between the boys or Valjean. he had hoped for a final chance to get Valjean under the law like he said he would but, the boys stopped him, especially the tiniest of them, Gavroche.

He could feel a small kiss come onto his cheek. His head whipped over to look at Valjean. he knew they had a strange relationship and it couldn't be described but, he could feel the heat rise up to his face.

"I wanted our final moments to be against one another and I couldn't stand the thought of you dying alone."

Javert held back the blush. They had a system. It wasn't normal, it was hard to understand but it was theirs. Javert was persuaded into a kiss just as Enjoliras, Combeferre and Grantaire came into the Inn.

"You wanted to be together, so you will."

In the instant Combeferre and Grantaire grabbed the two ropes that were tied to the railing of the stairs and began to pull up, making them stand.

"We don't stand for this. I hope that God may have mercy on both on you two."

The rope grew tight around Javert's throat and he started to struggle but, when he looked over to Valjean who was calm, with his head held high and his eyes telling his eyes silently telling him to be calm. He knew that Valjean could be calm than so could he, even in death. They floated over the ground, breathing now restricted, he closed his eyes, waiting for the moment to end. He could hear yelling, gunshots and cannons being fired. He was dropped from the rope onto the floor. His vision was going black He wasn't able to lift his head but the last thing he could see was Valjean's face, that showed a peaceful, happy smile.


End file.
